The Future Is Not Written In Stone
by TrueNightingale
Summary: An AU for Peter and Claire's future, together. Descriptions of sexual situations, not graphic. This is an AU, so Claire and Peter are not related. As it should be in the show! Please read.


Rough calloused hands traced every curve of her bare body before molding them into his own, then streching them up above her head, against the shower glass door.Their kisses were slow and passionate, accompanied by the lust-filled want for one another. Both had a want and desirable need that only the other could fill. The warth of the hot, steamy shower they were taking only added to the heat generated between them that was always present whenever together. His lips left hers, trailing to her neck, colloar bone, and the tops of her breasts. She arched against him, allowing him more access to her body, as breathless gasps of pleasure left her mouth. His hands began a path up the curve of her spine until resting in her newly chocolate brown hair. She had colored her once blonde locks to appear inconspicuous, just as he had done by ridding himself of his infamous long bangs, much to her protest, and moved to a more slicked back look.  
He felt her move her hands away from their places on his shoulders, drifting up his neck, and with tender hands, caressed the scar etched across his face. A scar that held bitter memories for them both. But the way she touched it made their dark disappear, even if for only a moment. She was definitely something sent from heaven. His fallen angel he'd rescued what seem like a century ago. She called him her hero almost everyday. But what she didn't realize is how much she had rescued him. If she hadn't have been for him after the bomb, he wasn't sure what would have happened to him. But here she was, wrapped in his arms as they made love. Their first time together was rather humorous, at least for Claire. Though she had been the actual virgin during it, Peter was the worried and nervous through the act. But she was grateful her first time had been with him because only he, being the kind an gentle man he was, would have made it such a beautiful and tender moment in her life. After that however, Peter could rarely keep his hands off her, the same went with Claire as well. His deep thoughts were broken by the welcome intrusion of her mouth on his. He deepened the kiss by invading her hot mouth with his tongue, tasting the sweetness of her. He smiled against her lips when he heard her softly moan as he succeedingly entered her warm center. Pushing into her repeatedly, her hands tangled in his hair coaxing him on, she let out a sift whimper near his ear as she finally came. Her body fell limp, his body and the glass door the only things that were keeping her from collasping, as she calmed herself from the orgasm she had just recieved. As she peppered sweet kisses on his face and neck and he stroked her delicate skin, they shared a moment of eye contact before leaning into a kiss.

After actually finishing their shower, they came back and snuggled up together in the cozy bad in their apartment, where they have been living under the assumed names of Adam and Rachel Collins, young newlyweds. Calire worked as a stripper in a nearby bar with the stage name Destiny, appropriate since that's what Peter always called their meeting one another. But this choice of occupation, Peter was anything but pleased about. He felt that no one else should see Claire's nearly naked body except him. So she told him to come to her show every night, that way, she could perform solely with him in mind and for his eyes.  
Then afterwards they would come home and make love and she'd tell him he's the only one she'll ever love. He never doubts after that.

They lay in bed now, him absently stroking her still damp hair,

"When do you have to go to work?"

"An hour."

"And who's your character going to play tonight?"

"Tonight, Destiny is getting touch with her 1940's version of herself. You know, Old Hollywood type of thing."(Think of Rihanna's oufit in her video "Umbrella" when she's dancing with the umbrella by herself in the second chorus and Claire with short blonde wig matching Rihanna's hair)

"Sounds interesting."

"You're coming right?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Her heart soared at his sweet endearment. It was always the littlest gestures he did that made her love him even more.

Peter walked her to the club that night and sat in his usual spot at the bar, ordering a scotch, as he watched his 'wife' perform for hungry eyes, her hips moving to the beat of the music blaring offstage. God she was incredible.

"You're a lucky man Adam." The old bartender and owner of the joint said to Peter. "I know a lot of men wished Miss Rachel was their's. If I was only a couple decades younger..."

"Yeah. I'm Very lucky."

He turned his attention back to Claire just as she spun herself around, smiling big, and throwing a wink at him before exiting the stage with a great applause following her. And Peter just smiled, thinking how truly fortunate he was to have Claire in his life. He truly was a lucky man.

When they reached their apartment's door that night, they barely made it through before the passionate kisses they were sharing overflowed. When she pulled away to unbutton his shirt, something came over him.

"Let's get married." Her movements stopped as she raised her head to meet his eyes, curiousidy written all over her face.

"We are married remember?" She joked about their covers.

"But I want to marry you for real. I want to take the vows and pledge my love to you."

"You're serious?" To prove he was serious, Peter took her hand, got down on one knee while looking longingly into her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart. And I always will. So I'm asking you. Claire Bennet, will you marry me?"

He watched as she leaped into his arms, causing them to tumble to the floor, and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. A million times yes." Pulling her down, they shared another happy kiss.

Living in Las Vegas had its advantages, meaning 24 hour wedding chapels. Peter told her she deserved more but she told him as long as she was marrying him, it didn't matter the location. They didn't dress fancy by any means, but nice enough for the very special occasion. Him in a black suit and white button-up shirt and her in a simple but beautiful white flowing dress with her hair incased in a lose bun, brown curls around her face and bouquet of her favorite flowers, yellow roses. Theor heartfelt I dos were followed by a passionate, during which Peter lifted her off the ground, twirling her around in happiness, never breaking the kiss. The elderly couple who owned the chapel and married them called them the happiest and most beautiful couple they had ever wed, this brought instant smiles to Peter and Claire's faces.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Claire was about to walk through the door when Peter unexpectedly raised her up into his arms, carrying her inside.

"Peter! What are you doing?" She giggled at the act.

"I'm just following tradition. The groom must carry the bride over the treshold."

"You're so corny. I've walked through that door how many times before?"

"I don't care. This is our wedding night and I wnat it to be special."

He cariied her to the bed and delicately laid her atop the pulled down sheets. Removing each other's clothes was a tender, intimate moment. It was like their first time together. Their touches were like virgins exploring and then forever imprinting the feel of their skin. She hadn't seen him make love to her this passionately in a long time. Peter has always been a passionate and gentle lover though. But she had no idea that making love as husband and wife would be so liberating and erotic to say the least. They had been pertending to be married for months, but this was different. It felt different. He felt different. This new feeling he was evoking in her, she hoped it'd never go away.

The next morning, she had awoken before him, an act that rarely occurred. Peter was laways an early riser, or had become one after the explosion. She raised her head from his bare chest to see him. He looked so peaceful. Facial features relaxed, head resting upright against a mound of pillows they had moved around last night, and with one arm fallen against the sheets underneath him and the other unconsciously stroking her back, all coming together in his undisturbed state. She laid ther, didn't know how long, drawing lazy circles on his chest, every now and then leaving a kiss upon his skin as well. She didn't hear him awaken until a kiss came upon her shoulder and she met his smiling eyes. AS she shifted against him, she pulled the sheet up with her covering her exposed torso. The action surprised him. She was till so modest, even in front of her now husband. Her eyes connected with his as he released her grasp on the ofending sheet with his hand and slowly pulled it down, exposing her breasts and stomach, gently caressing her skin on the way down. He leaned overher, taking in all of her.

"You're beautiful."

Another sweet endearment whispered across her skin as he pulled her into a kiss. Always passionate were his kisses when he delivered them to her. This time was no exception. She loved the feeling of his trained hands on her body, knowing exactly how and where to touch her. He was utter perfection and beauty in her eyes, inside and out. And he made her feel beautiful. She could not imagine a day without him.

Quiet was their breakfast in bed, but they always were. After Claire finished her mug of coffee, she loved to watch Peter read the newspaper. It was silly, but she loved how he looked whenever he read in bed. Sitting against the pillows, legs spread straight in front of him, eye glasses only she was allowed to see him in at the bridge of his nose, and the most serious look on his face. She smiled as she scooted over to his side and began to kiss and breathe against his neck.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Is it working ?" She whispered seductively into his ear,

Without thinking twice, Peter pulled Claire on to his lap before bringing his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands losing themselves in his hair, bringing his body closer to hers. His hands were resting on her hips before slowly moving up her back, enticing a shiver from her, and neck to her hair, gently pulling out the pony tail the chocolate tresses were bound in, letting them splay down her back. When he entered her, she drew her head back, nothing but sounds of pleasure escaping her lips, and arched against him. overcome with it all, she mover her hands away from him to tightly grip the sheets beneath them. He let his hands come to her neck, trialing down her shoulder and arm before releasing her grip on the bed, bringing her hand to his lips, brushing the skin ever so faintly. As she kissed him again, she let him feel her before they dropped to the bed in exhaustion.

"I don't think we'll ever get out of our honeymoon phase." Claire said as she laid her head on Peter's shoulder, his hand stroking her hair.

"What're you talking about?"

"You know. When couples first get married, they can't keep their hands off each other, like during their honeymoon. But as time goes on, that phase of their marriage fades and they end upnot having ant sex. Ever."

"So you're saying we as a married couple will never stop having sex?"

"I like to call what we do making love but, yeah."

"sounds like a nice deal to me."

"Of course yo do. You're an old man who has a young wife. You knew how much sex you would be getting marrying me."

"Okay, first if all, I am not an old man. Second of all, you're not that much younger then me. And last of all, we don't have sex we make love, your words."

"sorry. I should have remembered you're a hot older guy who loves corny romantic stuff."

"Don't you forget it." He swooped down and laid a hot, sultry kiss on her, just to pull away after. "So you think I'm hot?"

"Oh baby, that's the reason I married you."

"Really? Is that so?" She smiled devilously before leaning up and kissing him, slowly and tenderly.

"I married you because I love you Peter. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Say it again."

Smiling down at her, he sweetly kissed her lips, drawing away for the briefest of moments as he whispered against her lips.

"I love you."

Covering her lips again, he felt her smile against his lips just as he heard a stray thought come inside his head, it was her voice.

"I love you Peter. and I always will, my love."

He words tugged at his heart. And he knew. No matter where they ran or who they pretended to be, they would always be Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennet. The dreamer and the cheerleader. Her hero and his angel. Apart, the were nothing. But together, they were everything. 


End file.
